


Paladin

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>history repeats itself, but with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paladin

“Harold” thought they had nearly gotten it right this lifetime.

Through many reincarnations they had met over and over, playing out similar roles for each other in their various lifetimes.

In this lifetime Merlin as “Harold” had played kingmaker to Arthur’s “Nathan“, gaining his golden king a position of power and influence in this modern world. Arthur had seen it as his duty to use that position and Merlin’s knowledge of this era’s technological sorcery to protect the inhabitants of his chosen realm. And they had succeeded, until evil men rose against them and once again treachery had ruined their dreams of what could be.

After losing Arthur, Merlin had nearly let himself succumb to his own grievous injuries in despair. But the need to still protect those Arthur valued so highly and the shame if he should meet Arthur in another lifetime after abandoning this one too easily kept Merlin here, wondering how he could go on without his king.

Then Merlin became aware of another of their ancient company. The hero who had once been Arthur’s greatest knight, until a woman drove a wedge between them and the knight had failed his liege in his hour of need. Chivalry had ever been Lancelot’s weakness, making him more vulnerable to attack by those of the fairer sex. But perhaps Merlin could redeem his failure to protect Arthur, and Lancelot could earn back his position as king’s champion by protecting the innocents so important to Arthur and vanquishing the evildoers responsible for his untimely death. It would truly be an epic quest to save those marked for a violent end…


End file.
